


[Podfic] Gift

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofGiftby anoyoAuthor's summary:Harry looked at the box in front of him. It was well wrapped, with a nicely tied ribbon and a card that designated its purpose. Truth be told, Harry probably would have guessed its purpose, even without the card. There were only two reasons people gave gifts on December 25th, and his birthday was long gone.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105) by [anoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/anoyo). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/gift_20210106) | 00:03:51


End file.
